Multiverse Chapter 1
by DavidZion
Summary: The worlds used to all be separated with no knowledge of each other. But when an evil warlord sets his sights on the multiverse, who is expected to answer the call? Obviously a random guy that knows nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Multiverse By Bryce Arens

Chapter 1 The Breach

There are many world. Some very much alike, but some are extremely different. The world I come from is called Earth 1. Here, people like to believe that we are the only universe. Most don't even humor the idea of a Multiverse. They just go about their lives without any worry that some interdimensional conqueror is going to appear and wage war on their world. I used to be one of those people, until the day the breach opened.

It is a regular tuesday. I wake up and get ready for work. I work at the science museum as a tour guide. I love inspirering minds by explaining the science of how things work. When I arrive at the museum, I head over to the computer terminal and clock in before grabbing my tour guide vest. I head out and walk around the museum. When I make it to the space wing, I remember that the museum was installing a new exibit. 'I might want to check it out so I can explain it to people during my tours.' I think to myself. I make my way through the wing till I reach a doorway with a divider blocking entrance. I step over the divider and make my way inside.

The room is dark, but with just enough light coming in through the doorway to find the room's light switch. As the room is flooded with light, I'm in shock of how complex the new exibit is. It's base is a pyramid of servers and generators. At the top of the pyramid was a satelite dish pointing at the far wall. "What the hell is thing?" I ask myself as I look around for an information plack to know what this thing is and how it works. After walking around the whole room, I come up with nothing. The only thing left I can think of is to just turn the machine on. During my search, I had noticed a computer interface connected to the base of the exibit. When I reach the interface and boot it up, I'm greeted with an audio recording.

"Hello. Welcome to the Breach Generator System, or B.G.S. for short. As the name pertains, the B.G.S is able to generate a breach that allows people and items to be transported from this world to one of the infinite other worlds in the multiverse. To access the world selector, please locate the terminal on the 5th layer. To retrieve the portable access device, please make your way over to the bio scanner on the 4th layer. The portable access device, or P.A.D., allows one to deploy a small fraction of breach energy to create a one person gateway or an item transporter. The bio scanner links your bio signiture with the P.A.D. so only you have access to it. Thank you for listening to the instruction guide on the B.G.S. We hope you have a nice day."  
With that, the interface powered down.

As the interface powered down, I just stood there in disbelief. "What the hell? Multiverse? Who believes in that garbage?  
This is a science museum, not a sci-fi museum. Who's idea was this?" I yell as I start on a rant. Angrily, I turn the light off in the room before storming out. I was about to storm into the curiator's office but one off the people at the front desk noticed me and told me I had a tour waiting. 'I can talk to him later. This will help me get my mind off of that exibit.' I think to myself. I quickly compose myself and throw a smile on my face before approching the tour group. As I lead them through the museum, the wonder that I see in their eyes helps me forget about my anger. I go on through out my day giving tours every hour until the museum's closing time.

Before leaving to head home, I always stop by the museum cafe to relax and unwind with a lemonade after a long day's work. After enjoying my drink, I go put up my vest and clock out. On my way out off the staff lounge, I notice a shadow moving deeper into the museum out of the corner of my eye. 'That's weird, all the janitors should have left by now and the night watchman isn't due for another half hour.' I think in confusion. 'Maybe someone hid in one of the restrooms. Hopefully it's just a kid and not some theif.' I start to head down the hall in the way the shadow went. I reach the observatory entrance and hear what sounds like an adult male's voice. "Where is it? The boss will have my head if I don't bring him the machine." The stranger said. 'So it is a theif, I wonder what exibit he's looking for?' "What was it called again? The B.G.S.?" The stranger said in a confused tone. I had to hold in a gasp so he didn't hear me. 'Why would anyone want that piece of junk, unless... No no no, it can't actually work can it?'  
I think in disbelief. But if someone wanted it bad enough to sneak in here, then just maybe. I rushed over to the space wing.

When I reached the space wing, I rushed straight over to the entrance to the B.G.S. room and jumped the divider. I quickly turned the light on and made my way over to the machine. "Now that I'm here, what do I do?" I ask no one in particular. I had ran here without a plan and now I don't know what to do. Then I remembered something from this morning when I was investigating the machine. There was a portable access device up on the 4th layer. I carefully climbed up the pyramid base until I was looking at the 4th layer. I walked around it trying to find something that looked removable when I saw a label that I recognized. The words bio scanner were set above a plack with a hand imprint around a glass screen. I remembered that to get the P.A.D., I needed to imput a bio signiture. Hesitently, I placed my hand on the scanner and along the edges of my hand saw a light scan down. "Bio signature accepted. Welcome David." The machine said before a hatch opened up and inside was a small object that resembled a smart phone. I picked up the P.A.D. and gave it a look over. "Now what do I do?" I ask to myself. "Now, how about you step down from there and hand over whatever you just got." A male voice said behind me.

I turned around, expecting to see a man with a gun but was shocked at what I saw instead. The man was a litaral shadow. He was just a inky black mass of darkness in the shape of an adult. "What the hell? You're a shadow?" I yell as I hold the P.A.D. behind my back. "Look, this can all end peacefully if you just hand over whatever it is you took from the generator. My master might even let you live if you swear your eternal allegiance to him." The shadow said in a calm tone as it slowly approached. As the shadow approached, I had no choice but to back my way up the pyramid until I was next to the satelite dish. "Who is this master you keep talking about?" I ask the shadow, trying to stall while I come up with a plan for escape. "My master is the most feared conqueror in 20 world. His goal is to rule over the multiverse. The problem is that traveling between worlds takes to long and uses up to many resourses. So he sent me to retrieve the B.G.S. so he can instantly travel between worlds. Thus ensuring his rule." Explained the shadow. I didn't know what I had gotten myself involved with, but I knew that this master wasn't getting ahold of the P.A.D.

The good news is I thought of a way to escape while the shadow was talking. The bad news is that I didn't know where I was escaping to. While he was talking, I had started fideling with the P.A.D. behind my back. "Well? What is your answer?" The shadow asked expectantly. I brought my the P.A.D. out from behind my back. "Good choice. Now hand it over." The shadow said. And with that, I jumped off the back of the machine. I pressed a flashing button on the P.A.D. and a gateway opened up in mid-air infront of me. I flew through the gateway and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Celestial Heart

The last thing I remember was jumping through a gateway to an unknown world and then everything went dark. When I open my eyes, I am greeted by the sight of a smooth, pearl white roof. I can tell I am in a bed, but that's all I know about where I am.  
I sit up in the bed, and I feel a sharp pain in my head. I look down at the bed and see my lower body is under a thin, dark blue, silk blanket. I then took in the rest of my surroundings. The walls and floor are the same pearl white color as the roof. Next to the bed is a table. Other than the bed and table, the only other thing in the room was a door on the wall to my left. On the tabel is the P.A.D. and a glass of water. As I look the water, I notice how thirsty I am and how dry my mouth is. I quickly pick up the water and down it without thinking about what consiquences might follow. Thankfully, nothing happenes.

I grab the P.A.D. to try and find out where I am. At my touch, the P.A.D. boots up. I scroll through a menu until I find an app that looked helpful. I open the app and am brought to a map with a pin that is labeled current location. Above the pin is the name Constella. I try to click on the pin but an error message appeares that reads No Known Information. "Well thats just great. I'm currently in a world with no information." I say with exhaughted breathing. I then hear a voice behind the door. "Oh, you're awake. May I come in?" The voice sounded feminine and had a friendly ring to it. I don't know why, but something inside of me is telling me I can trust whoever is on the other side of the door. "Sure, I guess." I call out to the voice.

The door openes and I am in awe. In walks the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She has long brown hair which match here soft brown eyes. She has a cute little nose smooth looking skin. She is wearing a long cyan blue dress that reaches down to her ankles. The straps of the dress hang over her shoulders loosely. Around her waist, she has a golden belt that shines as if it's made of stars. Lastly, she is wearing cyan blue sandles to match her dress. "It's good to see you're feeling better." She said. Her voice sounding like music playing in perfect harmony. "Who are you?" I ask her. "Oh, where are my manners." She replies a little embarrased. "My name is Lunar. I am the priestess of Constella." "I'm David." I reply to her. "It's nice to meet you David. Now if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here? And where are you from?" She asked curiously.

I think back to what happened before I blacked out. "The last thing I remember is that a living shadow was confronting me.  
He was telling me that his master was trying to take over all the worlds. He wanted me to hand over this." I reply holding up the P.A.D. "Before he could take it, I used it to open some sort of portal. The next thing I knew, I was waking up here in this bed." I explain to her. She looks down at me and seems to be thinking about my story. "While you were unconciouse, I had my scientests examine your device. It seemes to give off minor breach energy. I think the reason you passed out is because your body could not handle the strain of jumping between worlds." Lunar explained.

'Well that's annoying.' I think to myself about how everytime I travel worlds, I'm gonna pass out. "This master the shadow spoke of, we know about him. We have been trying to keep his forces out of our world for far to long. We would leave to try and stop him directly, but none of our warriors have the ability to travel worlds." Lunar explained with a sorrowful expression. Just then, her face lights up as if an idea came to mind. "You have the ability to travel worlds. Would you please take up the mission of stopping the master for the good of all world?" She asks pleadingly. I think about it for a moment. 'What can I do against some sort of powerful master that is able to conquor 20 worlds.' But then I look at Lunar's face and see the hope in her eyes. "I'll do it." I sigh. "But how am I supposed to stop him? I don't have any weapons." I ask. "Just leave that to us. Our warriors will see to it that you're armed with the strongest weapons, armor, and magic Constella has to offer." She exclaims cheerfully. "Someone will be by in a moment with some food and then will take you to meet our strongest warrior." She says before leaving. Meanwhile, I'm in shock at the mention of magic. 'Magic can't be real. But then again, if I'm able to travel to different worlds, who knows what else is possible.'

A little while later there is a knock at the door. "Come in." I call out. A man that looks to be in his early twenties walks in with a tray of food. It all looks super delisous. On the tray is a turkey sandwich, a bowl of chicken and gnocchi soup, and a glass of lemonade.  
I quickly scarf down everything on the tray. "Thank you for the food." I tell the man who brought it in. "I'll tell Lunar you liked it. She was insistant that she make your food herself." He replied. 'Lunar made this? She is so nice.' I think to myself looking at the empty tray. "I'm Orion by the way. I'm here to take you to meet Leo." I was about to climb out of the bed but when I heard his name, I froze. "Wait, Orion as in The Hunter?" I ask him. "The one and only." He said proudly. "But then that would make you a living constellation." I say incrediously. "Sure, why not." I say giving into the fact I no longer have a normal life. Orion leads me out the door and through a house just as detailed as the bedroom. As soon I step outside, I saw just what kind of world I'm now in.

All the buildings are the same shinning pearl white color. The grass is neatly cut. The sky looks like it's night, because I can see stars, but there are people walking around as if it were day. Now the people, they are not all human. There are different animals walking around. I notice at a table outside what looks like a cafe, a young woman chatting with a giant scorpian. I look to Orion for an explination, but he says that we don't have time. As we walk down the street, I notice many more creatures just commonly mingling with humans. We reach a large house and Orion knocks on the door. "Who is it?" A beastly voice calls from inside. "Leo, it's Orion. I've brought the person Lunar told you about." I stand there for a moment before it hits me. "You called him Leo. He wouldn't happen to be a lion would he?" I ask Orion. "Yeah, he is. Why do you ask?" Orion replys. "Oh, just curious." I add quickly. I hear what sounds like two people walking up to the door, but from my latest bit of information, I now know that it is actually a lion making it's way to the door. The door opens and behind it stands a giant golden lion. "So this the human that will take my power to defeat that acursed man? Well, come inside. I'll help you get ready for your mission."

As I step inside, Orion announces that he will be off and wishes me luck. After closing the door, I follow Leo into his living room. Like the house I woke up in, his house is the same pearl white color. One major difference is that he has a fire blazing in a hearth against one wall. He also had a book case filled with an assortment of different books. I take a seat in a chair while Leo rests on a couch just big enough to support him. "If you're going to stop the master. You'll need some heavy duty gear. I will give you my strongest sword. I will also give you a set of armor that has been enfused with the strength of my mane. The armor is completely indestructable. You can still get hurt mind you, but the armor can and will reduce the damage you take by ninty percent." Leo explaines. "But a sharp sword and strong armor won't be enough. To truly beat him, you will need my power. And so, I will bestow upon you my Celestial Heart. With it, you will be able to become my avatar, my champion."

All I could do throughout Leo's speach was stare in complete surprise that this lion is about to entrust me with some very powerful items. "But wait, this Celestial Heart. What happens to you after I take it?" I ask conserningly. "Your consern is touching, but worry not. All that will happen is that I will lose five percent of my power. A Celestial Heart is a collection of all the power a Constellian has, but it only requires a small sacrifice of our own power to manifest it." Leo says reassuringly. "Are you ready to receive my power?" He asks. "Yes, I'm ready. I swear that I will stop the master and free all the worlds he's taken over." I say confidently. "Good, now stand ready." Leo says before rising once again. I stand and over in the hearth, the flames glow brighter and a small crystal the size of a dollar coin. It glows with a brilliant golden light. Inside the crystal is a silhouette of a lion's head. It floats over to me and lands in my hand.

"Now, hold the crystal up to your heart. If you are worthy, the Celestial Heart will merge with your heart." Leo instructs. I hold it up to my chest and the room is filled with a blinding light. When the light fades, the crystal is gone, but I feel a gental warmth inside my heart. "You are now my champion. With my power, you have the ability to wield divine light and fire." Leo explains. "Now, to give you the armor and sword to help you on your journey." Leo walks over to the book case and pulls a book out like a lever. The book case opens outwards like a door revealing a closet. Inside sitting on a pedestal is a brown leather belt and a golden arm brace. Leo picks up the belt and passes it to me. "This is the Lion's Mane armor. When worn, the user can summon the indestructable armor." I quickly replace to the belt I'm currently wearing with the Lion's Mane belt. Leo then passes me the brace. "This brace allows you to summon my sharpest sword, the Fang of Leo. It is sharp enough to cut through almost anything on its own. But when combined with divine fire, nothing can stop it." I strap the brace on to my right forearm.

"You should go now. Lunar is waiting for you at her temple. It's on top of the largest hill in the center of the villiage. You should be able to see it from here. And now, you should be able to make it there in an instant." Leo says. "I wish you luck on your mission." "Thank you for everything." I say to Leo before waving goodbye and walking out of his house. Sure enough, I see a massive hill down the road. The only problem is that it looks like it's a mile down the road, at least. 'What did Leo mean that I should be able to get there in an instant? Well, Lunar is waiting for me. I better hurry.' I think. I start to run down the road and everything around me starts to bend around me and turns into a blur. I reach the hill and look back. 'This must be what Leo meant. All of my physical abilities must have been enhanced.' I think surprised. 'I wonder?' I think as I look up the steep hill. I crouch down and then jump up with all my might. I easily clear the highet of the hill and end up at the entrance to a temple. The walls of the temple are lined with pillars of energy. The top of the temple had a clear domed roof.

I walk inside of the temple and see Lunar kneeling at the base of a statue of a large bird. "Hey, what are you doing?" I ask her as I walk up to her. Lunar looks up and her face immediatly lights up as she sees me. "David, I'm so happy your here. I know you are about to leave, but I wanted to try and retrieve something that might help you." She replys motioning towards the large statue. "This is the statue of Pheonix. She used to be a strong warrior. But she sacrificed herself to save Leo. I was hoping to try and gather some of her power to create a Celestial Heart for Pheonix." Lunar says hopefully. Just then, the chest of the Pheonix statue starts gowing red. A crystal of same size and shape as Leo's Celestial Heart, except this one is glowing red and has the silhouette of a bird inside. It floats down to Lunar and she places it inside a red and gold silk bag. "Pheonix was gifted a title on the day she died. Pheonix of the Setting Sun. I believe you will meet someone of similar name along your journey. Give them this and they will have the power to help you." Lunar says while handing me the bag. "I wish I could help more, but my duty is to watch over Constella. I wish you the best of luck." She says half-heartedly. "Thank you for everything Lunar. I promise that I will save all the worlds. I also promise that I will return someday." I say confidently. As I say that last promise, a smile appears on her face.

"Well, I guess it's time to go." I say as I pull the P.A.D. out of my pocket. I start scrolling through until I find an app called Gateway Generator. I open it up and see a list of worlds. Up in the top corner is a filter list. I select closest world and I see a world named Destiny Islands. I select it and a button appears that is labeled Generate. "Stand back." I tell Lunar. She takes a couple steps back until she reaches an estimated safe distance. I press the button and a swirling gateway openes up in front of me. I give one last look at Lunar before I step through. There is a stream of light before I pass out once again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The First General

Wet, that was the first sensation I felt before I could open my eyes. I could tell I was laying face down on something loose. Sand? I cold, wet feeling reached up to my waist. "He, are you ok?" A young male voice asks me off to the left. "Sora, get him out of the water and up onto some dry land." A female voice says from my right. "On it." The voice to my left, which must be this Sora person, says before dragging me across the sand out of the water. I slowly open my eyes and am blinded with the bright sunlight. I raise a hand up to face to try and create some shade so I can see. Slowly my eyes adjust and I'm able to see that I'm on a beach. There are a bunch of structures made of wood, including a bridge that leads to a small but steep island. I then notice the two people that found me. The one that must be Sora is a young male that looks about 17. The young girl next to him looks like she could be 16.

"Where am I?" I ask the two of them. "You're on Destiny Islands. We found you washed up on the edge of the beach." Sora explains. "Well that explains why I'm wet." I say jesturing to my soaked clothing. "Who are you?" The young lady asked. "I'm David." I reply. "What world are you from?" Sora asks. "Wait, you know about the multiverse?" I ask him. "Multiverse? No, I was just asking what world you're from." Sora replys confused. "I'm from Earth. It is one of the worlds in the multiverse. I was just in a world called Constella. There, I took up the mission to stop a interdimensional warlord that is trying to take over all the worlds." I explain. "We don't know much about this multiverse your talking about, but we have had our fair share in fighting villians. I'm Kairi by the way." The young lady says. "We will help in anyway we can. Not just us but our friends as well." Sora exclaims.

Just them, a ringing comes from Sora's pocket. He pulls out a cell phone and answers it. "Hey Riku, what's up?" There is a silence as Sora listens to Riku on the other end. As he listens, his face goes from the excited expression to one of seriousness. "What? Where are you?" He almost yells into the phone. "Traverse Town? Got it. Kairi and I will be there soon. And we'll bring someone that might be able to help." He says before hanging up. "Looks like someone claiming to be one of your warlord's generals is causing some trouble. Will you come with us?" Sora explains. I nod and stand up. "Lead the way." I tell them. They lead me down the beach until we reach a boxy red rocket. "This is my Gummi Ship. We'll use this to get to Traverse Town." Sora explains. We climb in and Sora takes off. The flight isn't long, but Sora navigates through any obsticales that we encountered with perfect piloting.

When we land, it's night. We walk through a heavy set of doors and find ourselves in a courtyard lined with shops and resturants. Just as I am about to ask where we need to go, we hear a loud explosion on the far end of courtyard behind the biggest shop. "That sounds like it came from the Second District." Sora said quickly. "Riku might need our help. Lets go." He says as he runs off. Kairi and I follow him up a couple sets of stairs and through another set of heavy doors. As soon as we step through, a young man looking like he is 19 with silver hair lands infront of us. "Riku!" Both Sora and Kairi yelled as the ran to his side. Sora pulled out a small bottle filled with a glowing green liquid. "Here. Take this elixir. It'll help." Sora says as he starts pouring the contents into Riku's mouth. Riku started to glow green and when the light fades, he looks better.

"Thanks guys." He says while sitting up. He looks at me. "Who's this?" "I'm David. I'm on a mission to defeat a warlord thats trying to rule the multiverse. I think I can get some information from this general you seem to be having a problem with." I explain. "Well we appreciate the help. Just becareful. This guy's weapons are coated with a powerful poison." Riku informs us. I look towards the direction Riku flew from. I walk over to the edge of the balcony we're standing on and see a man with crossbows standing in the middle of the district. "Is that all you got? I was hoping for more of a challenge." He yelled out in this direction. I look back at the others. "Sora, Kairi, watch Riku. Let him get his strength back. I'll entertain our friend over there." I tell them. Before they can argue, I jump off the balcony and land on the ground. "So, a new challenger huh? Hope you're more entertaining than the last guy. Where are my manners. I'm General Poison Fang. One of the master's four generals." He exclaims enthusiasticly.

"I'm David Zion. I'm on a mission to end your master's rule over the multiverse." I call out hoping to intimidate him a little. Instead, Poison Fang starts laughing. "Haahhaha. What can you do by yourself?" He hollers. 'Thats a good question. Well time to find out.' I think to myself. I hold my right hand up to the sky. "Oh King Of Beasts Upon Land And Stars. Roar Across Time And Space. Awaken. Avatar Of The Lion. David Zion." I yell out with courage. For a moment, nothing happens. Then my belt begins to glow and armor materializes around me. The brace glows and a golden sword appears in my hand. "I recognize that power. Your a Celestial Heart Champion aren't you?" Poison says with a little bit of fear in his voice. "How about we change the battlefield?" He then runs down a back ally. "Guys, I'm going after him. Join me when you can." I call out to the others.

As I run down the ally, I run through another set of doors and find myself in a squared off courtyard. I can't see Poison from where I am right now. I walk cautiously down into the center of the courtyard. Out of nowhere, a crossbow bolt flies down with a direct route aimed at my chest. I go to block the bolt and it bounces harmlessly off my armor. "That's no far. Indestructable, impenatrable armor." Poison's voice called out annoyed. "Says the man hiding in the shadows." I reply tauntingly. Poison jumps out trying to surprise me but I smack him in the head with the flat of my blade. On contact, Poison is sent flying and crashes into the wall. "Now, what can you tell me your master?" I ask him as I walk up to him. After a moment of silence, I realize he is out cold. "Well, I guess I'm not getting any information out of him anytime soon." I say as Sora and Kairi walk over with Riku being supported in between them. "Well that was impressive." Riku says. I concentrate and my armor and sword go back into their carrying holders. "I was only able to get a little information out of him. Maybe these other generals will be able to provide the information I need." I tell them. "Well if you ever need our help, don't hesitate to ask." Sora replys. "Will do." I reply

"I think its time I try and find another of these generals. Can you guys handle this one?" I ask. "He shouldn't be a problem anymore." Kairi informs me. "That's good." I say pulling out the P.A.D. I go into the generator app. For the filter this time I search for worlds with beings not from that world. I get four results. The first world is the one I'm currently in. The other three are scattered around. The closest being in a world called equestria. I click on it and select to open a gateway as close to the signal as possible. I open a gateway. "Well, I hope to see you all again." I tell them. Meanwhile, without any of our notice, Poison regains consiousness. Right as I start going the gateway, he gathers enough strength to pick up his crossbow and hits me in the back of my shoulder. I scream out before blacking out from pain and the stress of the portal. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Disharmony

I remember jumping through the gateway and then feeling a sharp pain inmy left shoulder. I feel weak, like my life is slipping away. For some reason, I can't move. It feels like I'm stuck in a box. I can't seem to gather the energy to break out. I can't even open my eyes. Suddenly, I fall forward, as if the wall infront of me opened. I hear a scream and some female voices asking me questions. "Who are you?" one voice asks. "What were you doing in my locker?" Another asks. "Oh my god, Sunset! Look At his shoulder!" A third exclaims. I hear them talking about taking me to a nurse. I start to think, trying to gather together info on where I am. 'Locker? Nurse? Am I in some sort of school?' I suddenly feel weightless, as if I'm floating. "Good thing you were here Twilight. Your levitation is coming in handy." The voice that asked about the locker says to another person. Sometime during the trip, I blacked out again from the pain.

I woke up and felt I was on a bed this time. I gather some strength and open my eyes. "W..where am I?" I mutter out. "Oh, you're awake." A familiar voice says from off to the side. I try to look over to see who spoke but to no avail. A young girl walks over to the bed. She has long red and gold hair, like flames. She has amber skin and light blue eyes. She's wearing a leather jacket over an orange shirt with a sun on it. I couldn't see her from waist down. "Don't try to strain yourself David. You're hurt and have been poisoned." She informs me. "H..how do yo..you know my name?" I ask weakly. She stares down with a guilty look on her face. "I kind of read your memories while you were out. I wanted to find out what happened to you so we could help. Wow, you've been through a lot in just a couple days." She explains. 'She can look into people's memories? That must mean she has some sort of magic.' I think. "Look, I'm going with some of my friends to get some equipment so we can moniter your condition better. My friend Fluttershy will be here to keep an eye on you incase things get worse." She says apoligeticly. "Wait." I say weakly, trying to hold up a hand. "Who are you?" I ask. "Oh, I'm sorry." She says embaresed. "I'm Sunset Shimmer." With that, she leaves the room.

After a while of lying here in silence, I hear the door open. I've been able to gather enough strength to look around and look at the door. In walks a short girl with light pink hair and light yellow skin. She's wearing a light blue top and a light green skirt that goes down to her ankles. Along the base of the skirt is a butterfly pattern. She is also wearing a pair of green sandles. "Oh, are you feeling better?" She asks quietly. "Just enough to look around and talk without stuttering." I reply weakly. "But I'm very thirsty. I haven't had anything to drink for a long time." I add. "Oh, I brought you a drink. Sunset said you like lemonade." She says holding up a bottle with a straw in it. She brings it over and holds it low enough for me to get the straw in my mouth. The entire time I am drinking, I notice Fluttershy seems to be trying to look anywhere except at me.

I let the straw drop out of my mouth. "Does it really look that bad?" I ask her. "What are you talking about?" She replys nervously. "My wound. I can tell you're trying not to look at it." I reply. "Oh, it's not that bad." Her voice shaking. "Oh really? Then I guess it's ok for me to try and stand up." I say making movements to try and get up. "No! Don't get up!" She screams putting her hands on my bare chest trying to keep me from getting up. "Wait, why is my chest bare?" I ask just noticing it. A blush spreads across her face as she pulls her hands back. "We had to cut it off to properly get to the wound. We got the crossbow bolt out and bandaged up the wound, but..." She explains. "But what?" I ask with a mix of fear and curiosity. "But, Sunset said that there was poison on the bolt. It seems tbe spreading through your veins." She explains with obvious fear in her voice.

"Let me see." I tell her. "What?" She asks surprised. "I want to see how it looks. Do you have a mirror or something?" I ask. Hesitently, she pulls a compact mirror out of her bag. As I look through the mirror, I see green lines faintly through my skin which has turned sickly pale. But the strangest thing is that they formed a circle around my where my heart should be. I look up to her confused. She knows why I look confused. "We don't know why the poison hasn't entered your heart yet either. It's one of the reasons sunset went with Twilight and Applejack to get equipment. Rarity asked Rainbow to help her make you a new outfit because she thought you needed one. And Pinkie went to tell the Princess so we can find out how to cure your poison." She explained. "I know how to cure him." A voice said from the door.

Fluttershy and I both look over to the door and see a woman with long green hair and skin the same color as mine. Her lips are done in with a violet lipstick that goes surprisingly well with her hair. She's wearing a long green silk dress that hugs her seductive curves. She's wearing a matching pair of green high heels. She strutts into the room, pausing to give Fluttershy a look over while licking her lips. This causes Fluttershy to blush and back away if nervousness. The new woman then turns her attention over to me. "It seems that fang has poisoned a cute one this time. But why hasn't reached you heart yet?" She asks while tracing a finger over my bare chest. She stops over my heart. "Oh, I see. You're a Constella Champion. So who's heart are you linked with?" She asks excitedly. "Leo." I say in a huff. "No wonder you've survived this long, but you won't last forever. Luckily, I know the cure." She explains. "You do? Can you please help him?" Flutter asks pleadingly with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "It'll come at a price. Like maybe, your cute little innocent body?" She says tracing a finger down Flutter's neck. "Wait, how do you know who poisoned me?" I ask demandingly. "Why, because I'm also one of the master's generals. The Great Succubus, Empousi." She says with a wicked grin.

Upon hearing this news, I immediatly look towards Fluttershy. "Run! NOW!" I yell out to her. She stands there nervous, but then gets a serious look on her face. She turns towards Empousi. "If I'm correct, a succubus is a female demon right? If I give myself up to you willingly, will you cure David?" She asks. "Of course my dear. Infact, as an added bonus, I'll even tell him about the other two generals." Empousi says delightfully. I stare at Fluttershy with a look of both shock and fear. "What are you doing?" I ask her. "Trust me." She replys.  
"I'll wait outside for you." She says to Empousi before stepping out. Empousi then turns to me. "I'm as surprised as you are. I didn't think would accept so easily. Well, before I cure you, I'll give you the information first. The other two generals are Code Breaker and Dark Curse. You can find Code in the world GBN and Curse in Earthland. Why am I telling you this? Beacuse I know you'll fail. Now for your cure." She says before pulling out a vile of a pink liquid. She pours it down my throat. "Now, I'll take my leave to claim my payment. You will be back to normal in a couple minutes. Have fun explaining what just happened to her friends." Empousi exclaims before leaving.

A couple minutes later, Sunset walks in with a couple other girls to find me sitting up and crying. The girls rush over to me. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" Sunset asked worried. "I couldn't stop her. I couldn't save her. Now she's gone, and it's my fault." I say between sobs. "What do you mean? And where's Fluttershy?" Sunset asks, a bit of fear starting to leak into her voice. I look up to her and grab her arm. I have her place her hand on my forehead and she instantly reads my memories to see what happened. When she takes her hand back, she has the same broken expression on her face that I do. She sits down on the bed next to me and pulls me into a hug. "It's not your fault. You were in critical condition." Sunset says as she starts braking into tears herself. "Mind filling us in?" The girl with purple hair asks. "Yeah, were still in the dark here sugercube." The girl with a cowboy hat asks, an obvious southern accent pressent. I wipe the tears from my face and look up at them seriously. "Fluttershy gave herself up to one of the generals so I could be cured." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Return of the Pheonix

"I can't believe that Fluttershy would give herself up like that." Rainbow said while punching the wall in anger. After I had told Twilight and Applejack about what happened to Fluttershy, they sent texts out to Rainbow and Rarity while Sunset wrote to the princess to send Pinkie back. Rarity and Rainbow were the first to get back. Thankfully, Rarity also came with a fresh set of clothes for me. Aparently, Sunset told her that my belt and arm brace were magic. So she had made clothing to go with it. After I had gotten dressed, Pinkie returned short after. Since they were all there, I told them everything that happened with Empousi. As to be expected, to loss of their friend is met with varied reactions. They are either sad and start crying, or really angry like Rainbow.

"What did she mean a Constella Champion?" Twilight asks. "I'm on a mission to stop a warlord bent on ruling the multiverse. I gained weapons, armor, and powers from Leo the lion in the world Constella." I explain. "I think it was my Celestial Heart I got from Leo that kept the poison from reaching my heart." I continue. "So is that where you got that beautiful arm brace darling?" Rarity asks. "Yeah, it allows me to summon a my sword." I explain. "Thats pretty practical." Applejack says. I nod. "What are we going to do though? How are we going to find Fluttershy. Why did this Empousi want her anyway?" Pinke asks. "There's something about her I haven't told you yet. I even purposly hid the memory from Sunset." I say guiltily.

They all look towards me questionaly. "Empousi isn't human. She's a succubus."They all look at me confused, except for Twilight, who has a look of fear on her face. "And from the fact that she took Fluttershy, I'm guessing she's lesbian." I explain. "Um, what's a succubus?" Rainbow asks. "We don't have those back n Equestria either so I'm also in the dark on this one." Sunset says. "A succubus is a female demon that steals the life force of people through pleasurable acts. But the way she looked at Fluttershy, it seemed she wanted her as a toy rather than a meal." I explain. "What do you mean pleasurable acts sugarcube?" Applejack asks. Twilight leans towards Applejack and whispers into her ear. Applejack's face goes as red as Sunset's hair. "What in the hay." She yells. "Yeah. So anyway, the first thing to do is find Fluttershy. Once she's safe, I'll take out Empousi." I say trying to change the subject. "But how are we supposed to find her?" Twilight asks.

"Well, she knew I was here so she must have saw what happned when you all found me. And she knew where the nurses office was. Is there anywhere in the school that is sucluded enough to hide?" I ask. The others all look to Sunset. "What?" She asks. "Well, there was a rumor back when you were evil that you knew about a long forgotten basement under the school that you used as a secret lair." Pinkie says. "No offence." Pinkie adds quickly. "None taken. But yeah, that rumor is true. About the basement, not the lair." She replys. "Wait, you used to be evil?" I ask her. "Long story, no time." She says. "But the basement does seem like the most likely option. All the vents in the school filter through there so it's easy to listen in on peoples conversations." Sunset explains. "Can you take me tothe entrance?" I ask her. "Yeah, but don't tell me you going in alone." She replys. "I have to, I owe it to Fluttershy and I don't want anyone else to get hurt." I explain solemly. "Well you don't have a choice. We're coming too. Fluttershy is our friend and we are gonna save her." Rainbow exclaims. Everyone else nods in agreement. "There's no stopping you is there?" I ask. They shake there heads no. "Well, laed the way Sunset." I tell her.

We make our way through the school and a thought comes to mind. "If we're in a high school, why aren't any of the teachers stopping you girls or asking why I'm here?" I ask confused. "We've had our fair share of magical villians already. The principles already sent an announcement for everyone to stay in class as soon as we found you." Sunset explains. 'That actually makes a lot of sense now.' I think to myself. Sunset takes us to a hallway that is completely dark. "The wireing for the lights in this hallway have been fried for a while." Sunset explains. Against one wall between two rows of lockers, is a door. Sunset opens it up and we see a set of stairs leading down into a dark abyss. I quickly equip my armor and call my sword. The sword giving off a faint glow. "I'll lead the way so you all can see where we're going." I inform them. They nod before we head into the darkness. We make our way to the bottom of the stairs to find ourselves in a maze of corridors. "The largest room will be the boiler room." Sunset explains. She gives us directions while I take the lead. We eventually find the boiler room and see Empousi sitting on a make shift throne. "Welcome, I was wondering how long it would take you all to find me."

"Where is Fluttershy?" Rainbow yelled. "Oh her? I tried turning her into my toy, but she made it boring." She replys with a huff. "What do you mean boring?" Twilight asks. "She enjoyed it to much. I like breaking my victums. But she was kinkier than me. She even grew wings and pony ears during it." She explained. "We're talking about Fluttershy still right?" Rarity asked. "So instead of turning her into a toy, I made her my servant. Oh Flutterbat, come here. I need you to gather up my next meal." She calls out to the shadows. Fluttershy struts out into view and we're taken aback. She looks like how she was when she left, except her ears are that of a bats. She also has bat-like wings sticking out behind her. "Yes mistress Empousi." She says smiling. When she smiles, she shows a pair of fangs. in her mouth. "It's us sugarcube, your friends." Applejack says trying to get through to Fluttershy. "It won't work. Only a Constellar Champion can break my hold on her. And your only one will be busy fighting me right?" She gives me a knowing look. 'She's right. I can't fight her, and free Fluttershy. What am I going to do?' I think to myself. "Umm, David. Why is that bag on you belt glowing?" Pinkie asks me.

I look down and sure enough, the bag Lunar gave me is glowing. I remember that it contains a Celestial Heart. One for Pheonix. But who was it reacting to? Then I remembered the title for Pheonix that Lunar told me. The Pheonix of the Setting Sun. I take the bag off my belt. "Sunset! Catch!" I yell to her while tossing her the bag. She catches it and takes the Heart out. "What is this?" She asks. "What? How do you have that Celestial Heart? I killed the Pheonix of the Setting Sun myself." Empousi screeches. "Hold the Celestial Heart up to your own. I think it wants to bond with you." I tell Sunset. She nods and holds it close to herself. A flash of light fills the room. When the light fades, Sunset is standing there with a red glow on her. "When you need the power of Pheonix, the words will come to you. Just follow through the motions." She nods. "Fluttershy, we will save you." She says looking her in the eyes.

Sunset spreads her arms outwards. "Blaze a path to the future. Awaken, Avatar of the Pheonix. Sunset Pheonix." She calls. She immediatly gets surrounded with a blaze of fire. When the fire subsides, she is wearing a shimmering dress like armor made of gold and red feathers. She also has blazing wings sprouting from her back. "Sunset, you are now a Constellar Champion. You can break the spell on Fluttershy. I'll deal with this bitch." I call out pointing at Empousi. Empousi snarls at Sunset and leaps through the air to try and tackle her, but I intercept her midflight. She summons a katana out of the shadowsand charges at me. Even with the dress and heels, she seems to be having no problems fighting me. I block most of her swings but she get a couple good hits on me. I start to feel sore in the places she's hit and realize that this is only ten percent of what I would actually feel without the armor. In the corner of my eye, I see that the others have pinned down Fluttershy and Sunset is purifing her with divine light. 'Thats right. I also have magic.' I think. I swing out widely, causing Empousi to back off.

"Ugh, I swear that after I beat you, I'm going to devour that Pheonix. But only after I have watch as I break her friends." Empousi states. "I don't think so!" I reply. I hold my sword up towards the roof. "Fang of the Lion. Divine Light Slash!" I call out before slicing the air in Empousi's direcition. I slash of light cuts through the air until it strikes Empousi directly. It sends her flying back into her throne. There is an explosion like flash of light under the ruble of the throne. When the light dies, I walk over to the others. "David! Did you just kill her?" Sunset exclaims. As soon as the thought crosses my mind, I rush over to the ruble and dig her out. When I uncover her, she looks like a regular teen girl. "I guess Divine Light purifies someone who's been affected by a curse." I tell the others as I pick up Empousi. "I don't think she's going to be much of a problem anymore." I tell them as I carry her over and lay her next to the now sleeping Fluttershy.

"Sunset. You now possess the power of the Pheonix of the Setting Sun. I hope her spirit helps you whenever you are in need." I tell her. "Darling, your armor is so radiant. I hope you don't mind if I use you for insperation on a new dress?" Rarity asks Sunset. "Go ahead." She replies. "If you need help at all, don't hesitate to ask me ok?" She says looking at me. I nod. "I will. So, some good news is that Empousi told me where I can find the last two generals." I explain. I pull out the P.A.D. and look up the two worlds. Earthland appears to be the closer of the two. "Looks like I'm going after this Dark Curse general." I say before opening up a gateway. "I'm not looking forwards to this." I say to myself. I wave good bye to everyone before stepping through. And of course, I black out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Cursed Performance

'Good news!' I thought to myself as I woke up. 'I must be getting used to the strain now. Bad news.' "Why did the gateway drop me in the air above a city!" I scream out. I fall through the sky on a direct impact course with a large building near the edge of a giant body of water. As I get closer I know there is nothing I can do to stop me from crashing. 'Well, I hope death isn't within the ten percent.' I crash through the roof, but I don't stop there, I keep crashing through floor after floor until I'm falling through what looks like a resturaunt. I land on a table where a group of people are eating and talking. After I know I'm not going to fall through anymore floors, the pain registers and I black out as my armor and sword go disapate.

"I'm really starting to get annoyed be this." I say without opening my eyes. "Can't I just travel to a world without loosing conciousness?" I ask myself out loud. I hear a door open and pretend I'm still out. I hear what sounds like mulitiple people walking up to the bed. "I know you're awake, I heard you through the door." A male voice says. I open my eyes back up and see five people around the bed. The one who talked has short spiky pink hair and a white scarf with a scale like pattern. Next to him is little girl with blue hair. Next to her is a tall guy with black hair and no shirt. Next to him is a woman with red hair in a suit of armor. Lastly is a girl with long blond hair wearing a blue outfit that leaves little to the imagination. "So, where am I this time?" I ask not to any of them in specific. "You're in the infermary in the Fairy Tail guild hall. But what do you mean this time?" The red head in armor asks.

"I'm getting tired of explaining this but here I go again. My name is David Zion. I'm on a mission to stop a warlord from taking over all of the multiverse. So far I have taken down two of his four generals. I was given the chance to fight in the world Constella. My belt summons the Lion's Mane armor. My arm brace summons the Fang of the Lion sword. Bonded with my heart is a crystal called a Celestial Heart. It hold all the power of Leo the Lion." I explain. "Leo? Do you mean that there is another Leo out there?" The blonde asks putting a hand over a ring of keys handing from her belt. "Yeah. Constella is a world filled with living contellations. Leo is this giant golden lion." I explain. "So anyway. If you are telling the truth about chasing down these generals, does that mean there is one here in our world?" The guy with no shirt asks. "Thats right. I'm looking for a guy called Dark Curse." I answer. "Last world I was in, I unwillingly caused a young girl to be taken by one of the generals. Myself and some people saved her, but I still feel guilty. As soon as I get my energy back, I'm going after this next general alone." I say with a serious face but with a guilty tone.

"Look, if this guy is as powerful as you make him out to be, you can't take him on alone. You also don't know where to look." The guy with pink hair exclaims. "We're going with you!" He states. The others all nod in agreement. "I agree that I don't know the area, but I don't want to be responsible for any of you getting hurt or worse." I try to protest. "We can handle ourselves just fine. We are wizards afterall." The little girl replies. "All of you?" I ask. "Yup. The name's Natsu Dragneel. I'm a fire dragon slayer." The pink haired guy says while holding up a flaming hand. "I'm Wendy Marvell. A sky dragon slayer." The little girl says. "Gray. Ice Demon Slayer." The now pantsless guy says. "Gray, your clothes." Natsu says. This causes Gray to react in surprise. "How did this happen?" He shouts. "Anyway, I'm Erza Scarlet, and I use requip magic to change into different armors and summon multiple weapons." The red head explains. "I'm Lucy. I'm a Celestial Spirit mage. Using these key's I can summon Celestial Spirits." The blonde says jesturing to the keys on her belt. "I don't have a choice, do I?" I ask. "Nope." Natsu replies. "Well, I guess you win. We'll leave once I've healed up and gotten something to eat and drink. I'm starving."

Turns out I don't have to wait long to heal up. Part of Wendy's magic is that she can heal people. After that, I get up and put my shoes on. They take me down some stairs and into the resturant area I crashed in. They bring me over to the bar and ask the pretty white haired waitress that they call Mira if she can get me something to eat and drink. "Of course." She replies cheerfully. A few moments later, she sets a bowl of stew infront of me. I take one bite and immediatly taste the delisous flavor. "This is amazing!" I exclaim before starting to scarf it down. "Why thank you. I'm glad you like it. It's a popular item on our menu." Mira explains. After I eat my fill, I notice Natsu over at a board. We walk over to him. "What are you doing?" I ask. "I'm seeing if anyone has put out a job to try and stop your general." He replies. "Aha." He exclaims before pulling a paper off and hands it to me. 'Help! A dark wizard has invaded our town! He uses curses! He says he's starting a colony for his master! Reward: 1,000,000 jewels.' It reads. "Yup, sounds like what I've delt with so far." I state. Gray takes the request. "It looks like this is an S class job. Erza, can you go tell Makarov that you'll lead this job?" He asks Erza. "Sure." She says grabbing the request and walking off.

A little while later, while we are talking about how to beat Dark Curse, Erza returns with an ok. We head down to the train station all while Natsu complains that he won't get on the train. I'm wondering why until we get on. As soon as the train starts moving, Natsu and Wendy start to double over. Natsu stating that he's gonnabe sick. "Did they just get motion sick already?" I ask. "Yeah, the main problem with being a natural dragon slayer is that they get motion sick easily." Lucy explains. After a brief train ride filled with conversation about magic, and two sick dragon slayers, we finally reach our destination. We leave the train station and find ourselves in a ruined town. "I know this place." Lucy says. "Levy and I came here on a quest once. But it wasn't like this last time." We walk down the side of the road. "Where is everyone? It's like they evacuated." Gray asks. "Given how strong these generals are, that's a smart idea." I explain. We make our way to the address on the request. It's the largest building in town. I knock on the door and it effortlessly swings open. We exchange nervous glances before heading inside.

Inside appears to be a theater. We walk down the sets of seats. Half way down, lights illuminate a man in a sharp black suit. He gives a quick bow. "Welcome to the Dark Curse theater. I'm so glad to finally have a captive audiance." He says with emphisis on the word captive. "If you want to escape, you have two options. Swear your loyalty to my master and enjoy the show, or beat me." He explains. Natsu is about to run at him, but I stop him. "What kind of show do you plan to put on Curse?" I ask. "Oh! I'm so glad you asked. I'm guessing your David? The one who's been going around taking out two of the other generals. Well, for one night and one night only. I present to you all. David's Last performance." He exclaims. The lights go off and the room is completly dark. When the come back on, I'm secured to a chair on stage next to Curse. He is holding a gun right to my head.

Immediatly, I summon my armor. The sudden extra bulk breaks the restaints allowing me to escape the chair. "Aww, you ruined the performance. Now I have to actually fight." Curse says disappointed. He points the gun over at Wendy and pulles the trigger. "No!" I yell while running to her to save her. When I get to where she was standing, she is no longer there. "Just so you know, I'm faster than a magic bullet." Wendy's voice says behind Curse. Wendy is standing just behind him, but now she has pink hair and feathers coming from her biceps and ankles. Wendy crouches down. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" She yells before a coluom of wind sends Curse flying into the seats near where Lucy is standing. "Open, Gate of the Sea Goat! Capricorn!" Lucy yells holding a golden key. A man with a goat head wearing sunglasses and a suit appears out of nowhere. "Hello Lady Lucy." He says respectfully. "Capricorn, knock some sense into that guy." She says pointing at Curse. "As you wish my lady." He says before unleashing a barrage of punches. Curse once again is sent flying through the air and lands in a storage closet. "I thought you said these generals were stronger than this." Natsu says looking bored. "You want to see power?" We hear a sadistic voice coming from the closet. "Thanks Natsu. You jinxed it." I tell him as the lights go off again.

When the lights come back on, Lucy and Wendy are up on the stage. They have strings attached to their wrists and ankles. "I have turned these lovely assistants into living puppets. They can still talk and show emotion, but their movements are mine to control." We hear Curse's voice from somewhere in the theater. "Gray, sheild Wendy and Lucy. Natsu, do a wide affecting attack. We'll force him out." Erza orders. They both nod. Gray puts up a wall of ice around the two girls. "Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza yells. A shining silver armor appears around her. "Scattered Petals!" Swords appear around her and fly off in all directions. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu shouts before throwing a giant fireball at the roof. Curse falls from the rafters covered in burn marks and cuts. "My turn. Finishing Move. Constellar Divine Flame Slash!" I yell as I summon my sword and slice it through the air at Curse. Golden fire slices through the air until it explodes on contact with it's target. Curse is left unconsious in the center of a crater.

As we exit the theater, a crowd of people run up to us. They thank us and the mayor hands a sack of money to Erza. He says that it contains the reward money. When we arrive at the train station I turn to them. "Thank you for the help. I never would have been able to find Dark Curse on my own." I tell them. "No problem. I was getting bored just sitting around in the guild hall anyway." Natsu says. "Yeah, and I needed money to pay rent this month." Lucy adds. "The Rune Knights have taken Curse under custody. He'll be locked up in a high security prison." Erza explains. "If you need our help at all with this warlord, just come ask us ok?" Wendy asks. "I will. I guess it's time for me to find the last general." I say as I pull out the P.A.D. I remember that Empousi said that the last general, Code Breaker, is in the world GBN. I select the world and open a gate. I wave to the others and jump through. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Spirits and Machines

"Why am I falling again?" I yell as I wake up. Once again, I'm currently falling through the air. This time though, it looks like a field of flowers under me. As I near the ground, I notice movement out of the corner of my eye. I see a giant blue and white machine flying towards me. "What the hell is that?" I yell. It seems to be in a humanoid shape. I reaches a hand out at me and catches me in the air. It holds me in it's open hand and flies down to the ground and sets me in the field with I now recognize as fireweed. There are a couple of people near where the machine set me down. I turn towards the machine only to see it pixalize and disappear. A young boy is left standing where the machine used to stand. "It's a good thing we were here. I was able to catch you in my gundam before you hit the ground." The young boy says. "Thanks. I'm David." I tell him. "Rikku." He replies. The others nearby start to make their way over. They all look pretty normal, except for two of them. The oldest one has elf ears. One of the young girls has pink cat ears sticking from her matching pink hair. "These are my friends. We're the force Build Divers." Rikku says.

"I'm Yuuki. The other young boy says. "Momo." The cat eared girl says. "I'm Ayame." A ninja girl says. "K-1O" The guy with elf ears adds. "And this is Sarah." Rikku says placing his hand on the head of the youngest girl. She seems to be studing me curiously. "You're not a player or a program." Sarah says bluntly but with an innocent tone. The others all turn to her with confusion. "Sarah, what do you mean? He has to be one or the other. There's no possible other way he can be in GBN." Momo asks. "I don't know." Sarah replies shaking her head. "But I just know it." "She's right. I came here to this world because I'm on a mission to stop a warlord from taking over the multiverse. One of his generals is supposed to be in this world. His name is Code Breaker." I explain. "My guess is that he plans to either claim this world for his master, or destroy it if he can't claim it. I can't ask you to help because I don't want a bunch of kids getting hurt because of me." I add.  
They look at each other. "We can't get hurt in GBN. Plus, we have..." Rikku starts. They each pull up a menu thats floating in the air in front of them. After some swiping and tapping, five giant mechs, including the one that saved me, appear in a circle around us. "our Gundams." Rikku says confidently.

"We should go ask Magee if he knows anything." Yuuki suggests. "Smart idea. Lets get to spawn quickly." Ayame replies. They each climb inside their Gundams. I notice that Sarah is climbing inside Rikku's. 'I guess she doesn't have one.' I think to myself. "You can ride with me." I hear Asyame's voice coming from the small, ninja like one. I climb in and find myself in a spherical cockpit with Ayame. We take off and are soon flying through the air. Ayame opens up a communication feed between the Gundams. "On our way, can you tell us about these generals?" She asks. "Yeah. The first one I faced was Poison Fang. He used twin crossbows. His crossbow bolts were covered in a very deadly poison. The next one I encountered was Empousi. She was a lesbian succubus. The last one was a guy named Dark Curse. He used curses that can turn people into puppets. I don't know what Code Breaker is going to be able to do. But if he's as powerful as the other generals, he'll be tough to beat." I explain. I look through the display that shows outside the gundam and see we're now flying over a city. We seem to be heading to the largest tower. We make our way inside to what appears to be a hanger. Standing on the ground near the docking bays is a guy in a skin tight purple outfit that has a low cut going almost to his navel.

"Oh, who's your new friend?" The guy asks as we approch. "I'm David. I'm guessing your Magee?" I ask. "Yes! I'm so happy to see another handsome young man." He exclaims. 'Well, this guy is certainly weird.' I think. "Magee, have you heard about anyone named Code Breaker recently? Someone causing trouble maybe?" Rikku asks seriously. "Now that you mention it, I have." Magee says turning serious. "There have been rumors of a dark gundam that is strangely able to inflict actual pain inside GBN. Some of the rumors say that those that have taken the most damage from these battles have actually been hospitalized." He says with a dark expression. "That sounds like something one of the generals would do." I say. "All the rumored battles have all been around the same location. As if he was guarding something." Magee continues. "Do you know where?" I ask. "Space colony on server 5. I hope you all stay safe." He says. "Come on guys, lets go." K-1O says. We climb back into the gundams and head out.

After we fly through a server gate, we end up in space. We head to a large cylinder attached to an astroid. "Hey guys, can you destract Code for a moment? I want to now what he's protecting." I tell the others through the open channel while riding with Ayame. "Yeah, we won't let him ruin GBN." Rikku states. As we approch the colony, the radar goes off and shows a single gundam heading our way. Everyone splits off but Ayame stays on course. Soon, I see a black gundam fly by heading for one of the others. "Why didn't he attack us?" I ask. "My gundam is equiped with optical camoflage. It can hide it from sight and radar." She explains. As the others engage in battle, making sure not to get hit, Ayame and I enter the colony. "That's not normal." She says pointing up at a giant orb floating in the center. We make our way over and fly through an open hatch. We exit her gundam to make our way through the hallways. We finally reach a room and my jaw drops. Inside the room was a deactivated gundam with a lion head on the chest and right next to it, was the Breach Generator System.

"What is this doing here?" I ask as I rush over to the BGS. As I'm looking it over, we get a message from the others. Code's gundam is proving to be a challenge and they need back up. I look up at the deactivated gundam. "You go on ahead. I'm gonna try and get this one working." I tell Ayame. She looks at me hesitently before nodding and running off to join the others. I climb up the gundam and make my way inside. I grab onto the controls. "Come on. Tell me what you need." I tell the gundam. As I stand there thinking on how I'm gonna make this one move, the Celestial Heart in my chest lets off a glow. Energy flows through my arms and into the controls. I feel a jump as the gundam comes to life. I look back at the BGS. 'After I deal with the general, I'll come back.' I think. I can feel power running through the gundam. It's as if it is waiting for my orders like it's alive. I take the rifle from the back of the gundam and blast a hole through the wall of the sphere. As I fly out, I notice the beam was stronger than I thought. It went right through the wall of the colony as well. I fly through and see the others still engaged in combat.

"Guys, look out." I shout through open communication before taking aim with my rifle. I lock onto Code's gundam and pull the trigger. The beam flies right at him and lands a direct shot. When the smoke clears, Code's gundam is heavily damaged. I pull a beam saber out and charge his gundam. I slice right through him in an instant. "Well, I guess thats the last general." I say. "David, how did you get that thing working?" Ayame asks. "I don't know, it just responded to me." I reply. "I need to go back in there. I need to find out what the BGS is doing here." I add before flying back in the colony. As I fly into the room once again, I see the shadow I encountered back at the museum sending the BGS through a giant gateway, a breach. "You'll never stop Master Striker. He is close to finding the center of the multiverse. Worlds Nexus." It says before stepping through the breach. Before I can get to the breach, it closes. The others make their way in shortly after.

"Guys, I may need to ask for your help one last time." I tell them. "Hey, if it's to protect our world. We'll gladly help." Rikku says. Everyone else voices their agreement. "Good. But before we go after Striker. We need to make a plan. Striker is most likely going to have an army. We'll need one too. I want you guys to gather as many strong pilots willing to help. Gather them here." I tell them. "Ok. But what are you going to do in the mean time?" Yuuki asks. "Me, I'm gonna visit some friends." I say before opening a gateway with the P.A.D. and jumping through. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Army of Light

I walk through the gateway after telling Rikku and the others to gather strong pilots. I don't know if it's my determination, but for some reason, I'm not blacking out. I leave the gateway to find myself back on Destiny Islands. "Hey Sora! You Here?" I yell out. I see Sora walk out of a shack nearby. "Hey David. Whats up?" He asks curiously. "I know who the warlord is and where to find him. But before I try and face him, I need help." I tell him. Sora's demenor suddenly shifts to serious. "What do you need?" He asks. "Gather as may people that are willing to fight. Bring them here and wait for my return. I'll be back after I gather more help." I inform him. "Right, I'm on it." He says before running off to his gummy ship. I open up another gateway and jump through.

On the other end, I step out and find myself in an office. Over by a desk are two women. The one sitting right behind the desk has hair with aroura colors. The other woman is standing over next to a window. She has long dark hair the color of the night sky. "Who are you?" The one behind the desk asks. "I'm David." I say noticing the name plate on the desk says principle. "Can you please call Sunset here? I need some magical help." I ask. "Uh, ok. Sister, go get Sunset." She says to the woman by the window. The woman quickly leaves the room. A few moments later, she returns with Sunset. "David, whats going on?" Sunset asks worried. "I need your help. I'm trying to build an army to stop the warlord. Can you gather as many willing helpers as you can?" I ask. She looks over at the two women. "Go ahead Sunset. We'll excuse you and the others from class." The principle says. "Ok, I'm also going to ask some friends from back home for help." She says. "That's fine, just gather them infront of the school and wait for me to return. I'm gathering more help." I say before reopening the gateway again and jumping through.

I step out into the Fairy Tail guild hall. I end up next to the bar. I'm about to say something when I see everyone is currently brawling. "Oh, welcome back David." I hear a familiar friendly tone say behind me. I turn to see Mira. "Hey Mira. I came to ask Natsu and the others for help." I say. "Oh, I can pass the message over to them if you want." She suggests. "Sure. I found the warlord. I was hoping to ask them if they can gather as many people willing to fight here. I will be back later after I make some extra stops." I tell her. "Ok. I'll give them the message so they can gather as many wizards as they can." She says. "Thanks Mira. By the way, is it always like this?" I ask. "Pretty much." She replies. "Wow." I say before opening and passing through another gateway.

My last place to stop before going back to collect the volunteers, is Constella. I step out of the gateway to find myself in a room filled with steam. I hear the sound of moving water. I turn around and my face turns red. Infront of me is an embarrased Lunar that is currently in a bath. "David! What are you doing here? I mean, not that I don't like your company. But." She stutters our as she starts babbling. "I'm sorry. I just needed your help. Can you please gather as many warriors as you can at your temple? I'll be back with more people as well." I say, not able to take my eyes off Lunar. "O..of course. Now can you please go or at least turn away?" She asks, her face completly red. "Right, I'll give you some time to get ready and then I'll meet you at the temple." I say before jumping through another gateway. As I jump through, I realize that Lunar never bothered trying to cover anything up.

As soon as I return to GBN, I'm surprised at how fast Rikku and his friends were able to gather so many people is so little time. The colony is filled with so many gundam. "Wow, ok then." I say to myself. "Everyone, get ready. I'm about to try and open a breach so everyone can travel to a different world." I yell out. I pull out the P.A.D. and select the largest setting for a gateway. A gateway as large as the sphere opens in the air and everyone flies through. I follow along behind to make sure they end up in the right place. On the other end, all the gundam are flying right outside Lunar's temple. "Everyone, please exit your gundam and make your way inside the temple." I yell out. As the pilots begin to disembark, I head back through a gateway.

When I arrive at Destiny Islands, I'm greeted with a group of people that was far smaller than the group from GBN. Sora came up to me. "I gathered everyone I could." He says. "That's all I asked for." I reply. I open a gateway that leads straight into the temple. "Ok everyone, on the other side of this gateway is the world Constella. Go ahead and mingle with the other forces I've gathered." I call out. Sora starts guiding people through and then passes through himself. I close it and then open a new gateway to Sunset.

I step through the gateway and immediately do a double take. "I think the strain of all these world jumps is getting to much. I'm starting to see double." I say as I look to see two of Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy. "Don't worry. You're not hallucinating. There really are two of them here." Sunset says. "You said you were getting friends from your home?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm from Equestria, a paralel world where the main population are magical ponies. I went and got the pony versions of my friends here, plus a few others." She explains. "Ok then." I say opening the temple gateway. "Take everyone through here. Your non human friends will most likely go back to normal on the other side." I tell her. She nods and starts leading the others through. I notice that a familiar girl is clinging to the Fluttershy I've met. "Wait, you're Empousi. What are you doing?" I ask her. "I won't let my girlfriend go without me. Plus, I want a chance to kick Striker in the balls." She says. "Well ok then. After you." I say jesturing to the portal. After they step through, I close it and open a the gateway to Earthland.

I return to the Fairy Tail guild hall expecting it to be trashed. I'm surprised to see it back to normal. I'm more surprised to see it empty. "Where is everyone?" I ask as I walk through the hall. As I approch the main entrance, I hear voices just outside. I walk outside to see an ocean of people gathered outside. Natsu walks up to me. "Hey. We gathered everyone in Fairy Tail. We also got Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberes, Crime Sorceri, and Mermaid Heel. Even some Rune Knights have come." Natsu explains. "Ok then. I'll open gateway for everyone." I open a gateway back to the temple. "Just head through here. I've gathered more people on the other side from other worlds so try not to freak out ok." I call out as they start heading through. After the last wizard walks through, I follow behind.

When I arrive in the temple, I'm surrounded by a mass of people and creatures from different world. I notice Lunar over by the Pheonix statue looking completly awestruck. I make my way over to her. "Hey Lunar. Honestly, I wasn't expecting this large of a crowd." I tell her. "No, it's fine. I'm just so happy that so many beings are willing to fight for the multiverse." She replies. I turn towards the crowd. "Well, here goes nothing." I tell myself. "Everyone! Please listen!" I shout out. Everyone becomes silent and all eyes fall on me. "First of all. I would like to thank all of you for coming here today. Most of you probably don't know why your here. A warlord named Striker is bent on taking over the multiverse. If he succeds, your worlds will either be under his rule or cease to exist. I need everyone's help to stop him. I know where he is headed, but I have yet to locate where that is. Neither has he though. Another thing, when I face him, I won't have enough power on my own to get through his army and then defeat him. Thats where all of you come in. Each of you have the ability to do great things. Will you help me?" I ask across the crowd. There is a moment of silence. Then, without warning, the crowd erupts into viscous cheers.

"Would all the best stratigests please come forward?" I call out. Out of all the people that come forward, the one I recognize is Twilight. Standing right next to her though is a alicorn that has the same hair color and style as hers. "Ok, we need to make a plan. Lunar, does Constella have any knowledge about Worlds Nexus?" I ask her. "Yes, we have been guarding a scroll that explains how to find the world and what makes the world so important. It should be in our library." She explains. At the word library, Twilight and the alicorn both light up. A gluttoness look grows on their faces, and I swear I can see a little bit of drool. "Ok, can you take everyone there?" I ask. "Of course." She says before heading off with the others. "Now I need everyone else to work on getting ready for the upcoming battle. As soon as the others return with a plan. We'r heading out." I call out. "Help each other with knowledge from your worlds. If you think you have something that can make someone else stronger, don't hesitate to offer it to them." I continue. "But for now, rest up. For the final battle is coming." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Beginning of the End

Everyone has gone off to prepare for the upcoming battle. But I'm still standing at the top of the hill. I look across the town. The joy and calm I saw when I first came here is gone. There is no one enjoying lunch at the cafe. There is no one out for a casual stroll. Now, everyone is all tense. From my vantige point, I can see an armory light up. It radiates brilliant lights as new weapons and armor are forged. I can see pilots working on their gundams. Some of the bulkier ones seem to be getting equipped with large containers. I notice a building somewhat like the temple. I remember seeing a glimpse of Lunar leading the tacticans in there. That must be the library. As I look out across the town, I get a sense of unity, but I also feel a weight in my heart. I know what this weight is too. It's the same way I felt when Fluttershy was taken. Guilt. What if I can't stop Striker and the others get hurt or worse because of my failure. I lay on the grass and stare up into the sky.

"I know that look. Your uneasy about calling us all here aren't you?" A familiar voice asks. I sit up and see Sunset approching. She sits down right next to me and looks out across the town. "You're worried about us getting hurt. Listen, I used to feel a massive weight in my heart because of my past mistakes. But with the help of my friends, I was able to over come that weight and let it go." She says. "How can you be so trusting of me though after I couldn't keep Fluttershy safe?" I ask. "What if I this time, something worse happens to her, or you, or any of them?" I exclaim gesturing out across the town. "Look, everyone down there volunteered for this. It was their desision to stay and fight beside the one that called them together." She says. "Trust me, it'll all work out. I promise. You will beat Striker, and no one will die." She says. "Ok, I trust you." I exclaim. "By the way, Twilight and a purple pony were a little too excited to go to the library. Should I be worried about that?" I ask. "Wait, both of them went to a library that is in a new world?" She asks. I nod my head. "I better go make sure they don't over do it." She say quickly before getting up and running off.

After a little while, I decide to walk through town and head over to the library. On my way over, I stop by a pilot working on their gundam. I notice it's one of the ones with the container attached. "Hey, what's that container for?" I ask him. "Oh, thats a troop carrier. Since we're going into battle, us larger gundam pilots thought we could carry people to the front lines." He explains. "That's pretty smart. Well, keep up the good work." I tell him before continuing on. I reach the library and step inside to see a little bit of chaos. On one side of the room, Lunar and most of the people gathered around a table littered with maps and scrolls. On the other side of the room though, I see Sunset trying to pull Twilight out from under a stack of books and scrolls. "Come on Twilight. They already have the scrolls they need." She says pulling Twilights foot. "No, I want to read more though. There may be some more information they may have missed." Twilight pleads trying to be able to read more. I see a similar pile near by with a purple hoof sticking out of it.

"Hey Lunar. How's it going?" I say as I approch the table. Lunar looks up at me. "Good, we almost have a full plan." She informs me. That's good, what can you tell me so far?" I ask. "Well, we've located Worlds Nexus and we know what Striker is after. The Nexus Generator. It is where all the energy from all the world gathers. If he accesses it, he'll be unstoppable." She explains. "Our plan is to split up into two teams. One will stay back at the generator and run defense. The other will head out and attack Striker and his forces. That will be your team. I'll stay with the defensive team." She continues. "Sounds like a solid plan. On my way here, I saw some of the pilots were installing troop carriers. That should make transport for the attacking team easier." I say. "Yeah. We've only run into one complication though. The way to open a gateway to Worlds Nexus is to use a massive amount of breach energy. Your device has enough in it, but the strain will cause it to break. I'm afraid that unless Striker brought the B.G.S. with him, we'll be stuck in that world." She says worried. "Look, I was told not to focus on the consequences of what might happen. Everyone here volunteered knowing that this will be dangerous." I say, catching Sunset's attention. "You're right." Lunar says. "Get everyone together. It's time to move out." She exclaims.

After everyone was gathered back at the temple. Lunar explained the plan. She told me where World Nexus is. I pull out the P.A.D. and start going through the process of selecting Worlds Nexus as everyone groups up in their teams. The attacking team loading into the troop carriers. I open up the gateway and make it large enough for the gundam. "Ok everyone, let's go." I call out before jumping throughthe gateway. As I exit gateway, I find myself in a desolate field devoid of life. Near by though is a giant crater with a beacon shining out of it. As I look at the beacon, I can feel the energy coming from it. When the last person exits the gateway, the P.A.D. starts smoking and with a pop, the gateway collapses. "Listen everyone. We can not let Striker reach the generator. Who's ready." I call out. Everyone cheers. I then hop into my gundam which Rikku had brought with him. We start making our way out away from the generator. As we get pretty far out, we get our first reading on the radar. I look out and see an ocean of enemy troops. I open up an open channel. "Enemy spotted. Drop the troop carriers." I say. The gundams start releasing the rest of the attacking team onto the ground. "Ok, we'll start with a long ranged strike to disorient them and take out as many as we can before a direct assalt." I inform everyone. We let loose a massive blast of firepower at the enemy. I see a cleared path down the middle. "Everyone, I'm going down the middle. The rest of you take care of the rest of the army." I exclaim. "Got it." I received from multiple people.

As I pilot my gundam down the open path, the others work on fighting the rest of the enemy soldiers. As I get through, I see a ring of soldiers wrapping around a man in blood red samurai armor. Just looking at him sends a chill down my back. It's obvious that he is Striker. I pull out the beam sword and charge at him. Right as I'm about to strike him, he pulls out two katanas and deflects the beam saber. He slashes at the left leg and the right arm. For a moment, nothing happens. Then, a line appeares where shashed. The arm and leg breaks in a perfect cut. He makes an X slash in the air aimed at the chest of the gundam. I quickly eject before the slash makes contact and destroys my gundam. I summon my armor and sword and stare him down. "Why are you doing this?" I demand. "I could ask you the same thing." Striker asks calmly in a deep voice. "I'm fighting protect my friends and all the worlds from you." I tell him. "Well I'm just trying to bring order to the worlds by bringing them under my rule." He says calmly. I charge at him and our swords meet. "What your creating is a dictarorship, not order. You're ruling by fear." Our swords clash, everyonce and a while, we make good clean hits on the other. "I won't let you continue. Final Strike. Lion's Blazing Roar!" I call out before slashing at the air. The makes direct contact and covers the area in a flash of light. When the light fades, one of Striker's katanas lay on the ground.

I make my way back through the now fleeing army. I hop onto a gundam, to tired to walk all the way back to the generator on my own.  
When we arrive, Lunar jumps at my giving me a tackling hug. "I'm so happy your alive. Did you do it? Did you beat him?" She asks getting off of me. "Yeah. I finished off Striker. The Multiverse is saved." I exclaim. I make my armor go back into the belt. "You think you've beat me?" Strikers voice boomed across the land. "I'll admit, you are the first one that has delt this much damage to me. For that, I will kill you first." I hear him say. A glimmer of light flashes into sight back from the battle sight. It flies through the crowd without making contact with anyone else and before impailing me in the gut. Lunar screams as I look down to see Striker's katana sticking out of my gut. For a moment, I don't feel anything. Then pain flares through out my entier body. I fall back onto the ground and my vision goes black. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A Beacon of Hope

Everyone is frozen in shock as they watch David collapse with a katana sticking out of his gut. The first one to come out of their frozen shock is Lunar. "David!" She screams as she runs to his side. "David! Please wake up! Please don't die!" She pleads. Sora and Wendy quickly rush over and try to heal David. Wendy using her healing magic and Sora pouring an elixer into the wound. Nothing works. "The blade is enchanted with a dark magic. It's almost impossible to heal. You'll need a miracle to save hime." Striker's voice booms. "And now that he is out of the way, I will take my prize." Striker comes into view as he tries to approch the beacon. "Everyone. Don't let him come any closer!" Lunar barks out angerily. Everyone unleashes barrage after barrage of attacks at Striker, but they only slow him down a little.

"What are we gonna do? David was the only one who could deal damage to Striker." Twilight asks to no one in particular. "I...I jinxed us." Sunset says looking like she may break at any moment. "What do you mean?" Sora asks. "I promised him no one would die. I jinxed us. And now David is dead." She explains on the verg of tears. "He's not dead!" Lunar yells, not taking her eyes off of me. "He can't be." Everyone around David exchanges sorrowful looks. Just then, Twilight perks up. "I think I know how we can save him." She exclaims. Everyone looks over at her expectently. "The generator is the convergence point for the energy of all the worlds right? So what if we put David inside?" She asks. Lunar perks up and looks over at the beacon. "We have to try. It's our only choice." She says. "Help me lift him up." Twilight uses her levitation magic to lift him up and float him over into the center of the beacon. She gives a glance at Lunar who nods. Twilight drops David into the crater.

Meanwhile, everyone else isn't having the best luck in stopping Striker. It's all they can do to slow him down. Right as Striker nears the closest person attacking him. The beacon shuts down. "What have you done?!" He yells. The beacon then reappears, but unlike it's previous light blue color, it is now a radient gold color. A single figure can be seen rising out of the crater and floating in the center of the golden beacon. "Oh Great Multiverse. With Worlds Vast and Infinite. Link Thy Spirits Within My Heart." The figure calls out. "No, I won't allow him to claim what is mine!" Striker yells before shooting a blast of dark energy at the figure. Before the dark energy could hit the figure, it continued. "Awaken. Avatar of the Multiverse. David Nexus Zion!" The dark energy made contact with the beacon and disapated. I open my eyes to see myself floating in a colloum of light. I saw everyone looking up at me in surprise. I then saw Striker. I summon my armor, but notice it has changed. It is more streamline now with four thruster wings on the back. I launch myself at Striker and close the gap in an instant. I strike him and send him flying. I summon my sword and fly after him.

When I reach him, he is just getting up. "How? How are you able to contain the power? You're just a weak human." He yells. "I may be human, but I'm not weak. The bonds I share with the people I met on my journy has made me stronger." I tell him. "I won't accept it!" He yells before charging at me. He tries to attack me but I dodge with incredible speed. "Striker, for you crimes against the Multiverse." I say dodging another attack. "And for your crimes against it's creatures. I will end this." I say before launching into the air. I raise my sword. "Finishing Move! Infinite Spirit Slash!" I call out before bringing down my sword as it becomes covered in the same golden energy as the beacon. As the energy makes contact with Striker, a flash of light ensues and then an explosion detonates right where Striker stands. When the smoke clears, there is nothing left.

I fly back over to everyone and land next to Lunar. "I'm so happy you're alive." She exclaims as she quickly hugs me. "Did you finish him off for good this time?" She asks. "Yes, I can't sense his presence in this or any other world." I tell her. "Wow, you must have been given all the power of the multiverse in there. How do you feel?" Sunset asks. "I feel..." I pause to think of my answer. "I feel perfect." I tell her. "Do you think you would let me gather some research on you and your powers later?" Twilight and the purple pony, which I now know is the equestria version of Twilight, ask in unison. I swear I see them drool a little again. "Maybe later. Right now, I have some things to take care of." I say with everyone giving me a curious look. "I need to heal this world. Then I need to send everyone home and return the B.G.S. back to the museum." I explain. "Oh, so it is in this world." Lunar says. "No, it's in the next world over." I explain. "Then how are you gonn..." Sunset starts asking, but I cut her off by opening a gateway right next to her. "I can now traverse the worlds whenever I want." I explain. "Ok then." Sunset says. "First things first though, I need to heal this world." I say.

I fly up into the air and shoot energy into the ground. The ground starts rumbling. When the rumbling subsides, green grass starts growing as trees start sprouting all over the place. The gray skies start to turn a bright blue. I fly back down as the last tree finishes growing. "Wow, this place looks so beautiful." Wendy says. "This is how this place should look. A world of life and creation." I say. "Now, I will send each of you back to your own worlds." I say opening up breaches that were clear. Through the breaches, you can easily see what world they went to. "To keep certain people from going to worlds not their own." I say looking at twilight. "I've made these so you can only go to your own world." I continue. "Aww." The pony Twilight says. "You better make up for it by visiting my world soon so I can get research on you." She exclaims. "Ok, I promise." I say. With that, everyone says their goodbyes and starts to head through their respective breaches. The only one that didn't leave was Lunar. "I don't want to say goodbye to you." She says. "Oh, don't worry. After, I return the B.G.S. to the museum. I'm gonna return to Constella. Earth is nice, but Constella has something Earth doesn't." I say. "What's that?" Lunar asks. "You." I say as I pull her in for a deep, passionite kiss.

After a brief moment, we break the kiss. "Ohhhhhhhh." We hear. I look over at the still open breaches to see everyone looking through at us. "You do realize that these work both ways right David?" Sunset asks. Lunar and I blush heavy. "Well, I guess I better go." I tell Lunar. "I'll meet you at the temple?" I ask. "I'll be waiting." She replies before going through the breach to Constella. I close the breaches and open a new one. I step through into a steampunk like world. I levitate the B.G.S. and open a new breach to the museum. Through the breach I hear voices talking. "What are we going to do? The police still haven't found the new exihibt yet." Says a voice that I recognize as the curator. I step through the breach. "I think I can be of some assistance." I say bringing the B.G.S. through with me. "David! Where have you been? And where did you find the exihibt?" He asks. "Do you even know what this thing does sir?" I ask as I lower it back where I used to sit. "It's supposed to project fake portal to other worlds on the screen there." He says pointing at the far wall. "Almost. It opens actual breaches to other worlds. I should know, I've been jumping back and forth between them a lot lately." I say leaving him dumb struck. "Oh, by the way. I'll be leaving the museum. I have a new place I'll be living thats to far away from here." I tell him. I open up a breach to Constella and step through.

I step into the temple and see Lunar in a thin, see though gown. "Lunar, what are you wearing?" I ask. "Oh. This is the wrapping on your congrats on saving the multiverse gift." She says giving me a wink. "Oh, what if someone were to come up here and see us?" I ask knowing full well what is about to happen. "Then you can just open a breach and take us else where." She replies. "Fair enough. Now come here." I tell her. She struts up to me and I pull her in for a big kiss before I lay her on the ground. "I love you." She tells me. "I love you too." I say as I get ready for the best night ever. 


End file.
